Endream
by OPFan37
Summary: Ideas created in admiration of Undertale. A story of giving up to help others.


Endream

 _Let me tell you a bedtime story..._

 _Once upon a time, there was a sad little knight, who wasn't brave, nor strong, and never had a chance to prove himself._

 _Then one day, the knight came across a familiar gateway. It was the entrance to Nightmire, a dark land filled with frightening monsters created by peoples evil thoughts and desires._

 _Feeling brave, the knight rushed into battle, and began slaying the foul beasts of the land, until he reached the castle of the dark king of nightmares. The knight and the king fought, but eventually, the knight emerged victorious, ending the monsters reign._

 _The knight returned from Nightmire a hero, carrying the vanquished kings crown, and was praised for his bravery and strength. The knight then returned to Nightmire in order to prevent any more horrors from coming about, and the entrance to the realm was sealed off forever._

 _So, always remember...sleep tightly...dream sweet dreams...and never go near the gateway._

 **Main Characters**

Protagonist: A young gender neutral admirer of the legendary knight. Easily recognisable by their neat sideswept blonde hair, blue eyes, red neckerchief, green shirt and brown shorts with black boots. They enter Nightmire to search for their hero, but end up embarking on a whole different quest entirely.

Locky: A key/wand released from his stone prison by the Protagonist, and was the former right-hand man of the king. He requests (forces) the Protagonist to take him to the castle. He acts as the companion throughout the story, and has a hasty yet analytical nature, calling people young terms such as 'whippersnapper', 'sonny' and 'young'un', and has a bad habit of repeating what people say to him. He provides Magic to the Protagonist.

Dheart: A mysterious shadowy figure wearing a purple cloak with black stars on the end tassels and as a bowtie, with a hood that has a red eye in it, and white curving horns on the top of it, as shadowy dark blue squares float around him. He floats around Dreamire, observing the state it is in. He seems to hate the residents and the Protagonist alike, but otherwise is shrouded in mystery.

 **Main Setting**

Dreamire, dubbed as Nightmire by the human world, is an alternate world created by human dreams, and is filled with residents known as Fantasies. After the knights rampage, Fantasies walk around as half-dead savage monsters, with the different areas of the towns reduced to empty wastelands.

 **Gameplay**

The main aspect of this RPG battling, is that all enemies; dead Fantasies, have 0 HP out of a certain amount. Whilst you are battling, you have four options: Wish, Magic, Gifts and Kill.

Magic is what you use to recover a Fantasies HP. When a Fantasies HP becomes full again, they return to their original form and thank you, giving you a Gift before leaving the battle. However, you don't have an MP bar, you must give up certain amounts of your own HP to cast Magic. Give up your own life to save theirs.

Wish is the Protagonists own power, separate from Magic. Wish commands differ depending on which enemy you're fighting, ranging from recovering a small amount of HP to protecting yourself from the next attack. You do not need to give up HP to use these.

Gifts are essentially Items. The only way to get them is to receive them from Fantasies you have revived. Obviously, most heal HP, but some can increase your maximum HP for one battle only.

There is no Run option. Only Kill. Kill essentially does what it says, instantly killing all Fantasies in battle, ending their suffering.

When you successfully revive a Fantasie, you gain a Gift, there is no EXP. If you kill an enemy, you gain no Gifts. Simple as.

 **Enemies**

Toxic Trubble: A half-dead Trubble. Is primarily a murky purple colour, dribbling down, with droopy eyes and poisonous bubbles floating off of it, as it has a spherical body and head, with a round binky in its 'mouth' which has a cartoony skull on the front of it.

Scary Caekordian: A half-dead Caekordian. Has a green and purple colour scheme, with a broken wrapper as a lower half, and an accordion body as a midsection, with sharp teeth hanging from its head, with melting goopy icing on the top, and burnt out keyboard candles sticking out of its head.

Broken Battank: A half-dead Battank, with a large battery sticking out of its back with the top blown off, as sparks fly off of its body, and its caterpillar tracks trail behind it with several missing wheels, and a square head with two X's for eyes on each side, as its very long cannon is I bent into a zigzag shape.

 **So, um...yeah. These are my ideas, just thoughts in my head really. I put this 'story' so to speak in the Undertale section because, as you can tell, it highly influenced me when I thought these ideas up. I just wanted to share these ideas with somebody other then myself, and this is really the only way I know how.**

 **So I want to thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you liked them! Let me know if you want to see more!**


End file.
